This invention concerns gas analysis apparatus and methods.
A need continues to exist for apparatus for a systematic analysis of gases.
Existing gas analysis cells have large volumes. Consequently a large volume of gas must be flowed into and out of a cell before a new significant reading may be taken. Quantities of available gases make purging inconvenient, wasteful and time consuming.
A need exists for analysis cells which may be readily filled, read and purged.
Instrument calibration requires several steps. A need exists for rapid, accurate calibration.
Gas analysis cells may be large and heavy and many cells may be required. A need exists for a system that is capable of performing such analysis.